


Five Nights At Hentai Land

by VampireFairyChick



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Boys with girl parts, Cuntboys, F/F, Golden Freddy has Magic, Intersex, Jeremy and Fritz are under 18, M/M, Magic, Mild Language, Multi, Sexual Content, The Puppet has magic, The Shadow Animatronics have magic, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireFairyChick/pseuds/VampireFairyChick
Summary: I kind of suck at summaries and I'm not where this is going, so I'll wait and put one in when I'm done.Just know there will, eventually, be sex between humans and robotic animals/whatever the Puppet is supposed to be. Maybe robot-cupcakes?On Hiatus until further notice.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy looked up at the building he would be working in with almost, awe. It, was, huge! It had to be at least ten floors high and looked like it stretched whole blocks. It was also connected to some of the other buildings surrounding it via skyways. did that mean it was all one place?

The most incredible thing about the place, however, was that is was a children's place; "Freddy and Friends Playland". 

From what Jeremy had heard about it, it was some kind of indoor amusement park/daycare center hybrid. Parents could either pick a plan to register their children and then just drop them off or they could come in and spend the day walking around the place with their families. It was almost like a "Chuck E. Cheese meets the Mall of America" in some ways. 

That would probably explain why the place was, or seemed to be, so big. 

Jeremy walked through the front door and met up with Scott, his new boss. They shook hands and Scott gave him a quick rundown of how things worked there and a tour. Turns out the place was even bigger than Jeremy thought, with three subterranean levels and yes, this building was spread out among the other buildings surrounding this one and was connected to them, not only via the skyways, but also the subterranean levels' tunnels. 

The lower levels were off limits to the public for safety reasons. They were made up of the boiler rooms, Parts and Service for the animatronics, general maintenance, back up generators, storage, and a few other rooms that Scott didn't really specify. As security, Jeremy, of course had access to the underground and to most of the rooms. He was told he may even need to use the tunnels of the lower levels from time to time to go in-between the buildings if need be. That probably wouldn't be too often though, seeing as Jeremy would be working the night shift and would be spending most of his time, if not all of his time, watching security monitors in his office - not walking the floor. 

Scott ended the tour at the building's security office (all the buildings had their own) and introduced Jeremy to the two others he would be working with: Mike Schmidt and Fritz Smith. Apparently, as Scott explained, all the security guards were placed in groups of two to three for safety reasons. He explained that "strange things happened at night". Most of these were just the mind plaining tricks on you due to the combination of isolation, darkness and the sense of paranoia that could arise being alone in the dark. Having partners helped to relieve this paranoia that working in the kind of environment they would be working in. 

If anything too out of the ordinary that they could not rationally explain as their own imaginations and the shadows in the corner of their eyes did happen, than his number was on the wall by the phone. 

They all nodded in thanks and understanding, Scott left and Jeremy was directed to the other room in the back where he could put his stuff and change into his uniform.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was going good. The animatronics (which were rather humanoid for some reason), for the most part did there own thing throughout the rest of the building and generally left the three of them alone with only the occasional drop in. The only exceptions seemed to be Foxy, Balloon Boy, Fredbear, Springtrap and a couple of Shadows that none of them were sure if they were animatronics or not. They looked like Freddy and Bonnie, but neither were part of any "crew" or even promoted as being a part of Freddy's; period. They just sort of, showed up out of nowhere around an hour or two ago nd had been making the occasional appearance ever since. 

It was creepy - they were creepy. 

"Ah...guys," Fritz called over, his voice sounding tight. "what is... I mean, what are... Are they..? They're..." 

Jeremy and Mike looked over to see what the matter was. They noticed his face was flushed and looked towards the monitor the strawberry-blonde was pointing at. Both of their own faces flushed as well as their brains registered what they were seeing. 

It was the shadows again. This time however, Shadow Freddy had Shadow Bonnie pinned to one of the tables in one of the privet dining rooms and standing between his legs. One of Shadow Bonnie's legs was wrapped around Shadow Freddy's waist. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone and Shadow Freddy was peppering the exposed "skin" of his neck and collarbone with nips and kisses. They were grinding against one another, Shadow Bonnie's face, which was turned slightly towards the camera, was flushed a deep blackish-purple. 

All three humans were both embarrassed and transfixed by the display, not sure what to do as Shadow Freddy began to move lower, unbuttoning Shadow Bonnie's shirt as he went - until he reached the belt of Shadow Bonnie's pants. 

Suddenly, both Shadows turned their heads to face the camera, and the three young men watching them. Shadow Bonnie turned to face them proper so that the blush painting his face and neck more easily viewed while Shadow Freddy turned only enough to watch them from the corner of his eye. Without breaking "eye contact", Shadow Freddy slowly undid Shadow Bonnie's belt and zipper. Shadow Bonnie's cock sprang free; a deep, purplish black. Slowly, and still without looking away from the camera, Shadow Freddy ran his tongue up the organ - from base to tip, before engulfing the whole thing in his mouth. Shadow Bonnie tensed, his head thrown back, mouth falling open and back arched. He brought one hand up to his mouth and bit down on one of his knuckles, while his other hand reached down to tangle and grip Shadow Freddy's hair. 

Jeremy was biting his lip as he unconsciously rubbed and squeezed his legs together. Fritz had one hand covering his mouth, as if in some kind of shock or was holding back any noises that he might make while the other was stuffed between his own tightly squeezed together thighs. It was unclear if he was actually doing anything with that hand or if it was simply resting there. Mike had a death grip on his knees as he stared opened mouthed at the screen, as if trying to keep from touching himself like Fritz was. It was very difficult though, the temptation was strong. 

"What do we have here," a quiet voice asked from behind them, making all three jump and turn around quickly; faces burning in a myriad of emotions (mostly embarrassment, shame and guilt) as they stared up at who was talking. "Three naughty night guards watching something they probably shouldn't instead of doing their job," Puppet continued. Mischief and amusement dance in his glowing, white eyes and a large, tooth showing smirk on his lips. "Enjoy the show boys? It was rather entertaining, wasn't it?" 

Nobody said anything. Nobody knew what _to_ say. They had just been caught watching what was basically live porn, at work, and that involved two of their "co-worker"(?) by another "co-worker"(again(?)). 

There really wasn't anything to say, was there? 

"Well, either way," Puppet continued. "You're going to have to be punished regardless." The grin Puppet gave them was anything but reassuring. 

Before any of them could say anything - their world went black. It only lasted a few moments and when there visions returned they were shocked, confused and alarmed to find their clothing missing and what seemed to be ropes of solid shadows wrapped around their arms, chests, wrists, ankles and between their legs. The same shadow ropes were around their mouths, gagging them.

They struggled, but quickly learned they were trapped in their chairs, unable to get up and run like every instinct in their bodies were telling them too. 

Puppet grinned as he observed the three guards in front of him. They were cute, he noted. All different from one another. One was ivory pale, with fluffy strawberry-blonde hair and pale green eyes, slightly pudgy and with only slightly broad shoulders and chest. Another was a little darker then the first. Not sure if he counted as being tanned or not as he was still pale with chocolate brown hair and honey-brown eyes. This ones was also the smallest of the three and had slim shoulders and chest with a slimmer waist and wider hips. The last and tallest of the group, was broad shouldered and chested with a light tan, midnight black hair and sapphire blue eyes and a tight, flat stomach. 

Puppet was practically salivating as he examined them. 

Mike, Jeremy and Fritz were trembling uncontrollably, even as Mike tried to put on a brave face; scared even more than they already were by the hungry, possessive look that entered Puppet's eyes. none of them trusted that look. Unfortunately, they knew, there wasn't anything they could do to stop whatever it was Puppet was planning on doing to them.


End file.
